Strawberry Daifuku/Story
'Fondness Story' Note: The below text has been revised and edited by Revelery while still retaining the story details. 'Girl's Meeting' Torii Institute. Girl's Dormitory. Taiyaki and Big Sis Sakuramochi took me to a tea party every day. "I want to eat that~" I looked up and told Sakuramochi in a small voice, while I held a pillow and leaned against her. "Here, I'll give you this." Sakuramochi took the dim sum from Taiyaki and gave it to me. "Thank you, Big Sis Sakuramochi." My small mouth bites dim sum. The taste of sweetness spread in my mouth. I unconsciously squinted and said in a happy voice. "Umu~ it's delicious." Sitting with my two sisters, just like now, while listening to their good gossip on trivial matters and eating their good snacks is my favorite time. I like to listen to Big Sis Taiyaki. She said her beloved brother and her good friends are now having a bad relationship. She herself uses dim sum to ease the atmosphere. Big Sister Sakuramochi's story is also very interesting. She talked about how she used sakura and snacks to take care of her Master Attendant's body and mind. Dim Sum is the best thing in the world. It's an invention that can bring happiness and no worries to everyone. "Ah, this little thing is almost finished eating the whole thing." While chatting, Sakuramochi suddenly knocks me, who kept on eating, scolding. "You little glutton." "Owwww--" I hurriedly swallowed the last piece of dim sum, and I protested to her with the small voice. "Don't blame me, it's you, sisters, who put too much delicious things into this." "You still blame me?" Sakuramochi sighed and laughed while using her hand to rub my stomach. "Be careful! This place will soon become fatty." "Heheheh," Taiyaki was smiling when she sees this. She looks at me and asked a question. "What if we let you choose between us and dim sum, which one will you choose?" "Oh--" I pouted in a distressed manner and carefully looked up. "Can't I choose both?" "This is unexpected! Dim sum is as important as us sisters. We will not give you any dim sum next time~" "Oh no..." "Just kidding. Heheheh," 'Self-Reliance' My life was hard to get by recently. Sisters, Sakuramochi and Taiyaki, didn't hold a tea party for a long time. Everyone seemed to be busy with their own affairs. When we meet face to face occasionally, they will always rush away after greeting me. The things that trouble Big Sisters seems to getting higher and higher. What should I do? I tried to recollect and ponder. Has anyone taught me how to make people happy? As I thought about it, I swayed into the school's backyard, crossed the corner and came to the kitchen's front. While I gazed at the big door, an idea suddenly rose in my mind. Why do I always have to wait for the sisters to make it? Can't I do it myself? Dim sum, a thing that brings happiness to all people! If I can make that, won't they be happy when they eat it? I waved a fist at myself and took a big, long step into the kitchen. ... ... A 'bang bang' sound came out of the kitchen. Pots and pans fell down from the table. Flour is scattered in the air. Egg yolks slipped off down the table. I tried to start making dim sum, according to my own understanding. I finished my dim sum. It took about half an hour. The whole process went smoothly, except the stove's explosion when the plate was taken out of the oven. "Who's there?!" At this moment, Sanma came in with a wooden sword and saw me standing in the middle of the room. "Sensei?" I glanced at him in confusion. Then lifted the plate high. "Do you want to eat? Daifuku's dim sum." "...Huh?" Sanma stared blankly after seeing it for a while. Then he subconsciously took the dim sum from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth. "Is it delicious?" I looked up at Sensei with expecting eyes. Then I saw his face turn pale, revealing a strange expression. "..." 'Comfort' "Boo hoo hoo... I'm sorry." I felt so wronged and squatted on the ground. I sobbed with a small voice. "Don't cry, don't cry..." Sanma crouched down and hugged me. "It doesn't matter, this isn't a big deal." "Boo hoo -- but... but the taste of the things I made are bad." I said sadly. "Sensei, you still finished it all." "Daifuku is a good girl. Just tidying up will be fine. Please don’t cry, ok?” Sanma's voice is warm as always. Even the cat on his side stretched out her paw and rubbed my head. "Boo hoo..." Sanma stayed by my side and enlighten me for half a day. My mood is slowly improved. And I also told Sensei about all the details of the matter. Rubbing my eyes, I pouted my mouth and asked in a small voice. "Sensei, am I not talented for dim sum making?" "How can it be? You just tried it for the first time." Sanma still comforted me patiently. He seemed to think of some plan. "Daifuku, why don't you try asking everyone for advice first?" "...can I do it?" I was hesitant when listened to Sensei's advice. "They won't hate me when I bother them with this?" "Why would they hate you? Daifuku, why did you want to make dim sum?" "I want to make my sisters to be happy, less worrying..." "That's right!!" Sanma caught my shoulder and looked at me seriously. "Daifuku is working so hard to make her sisters be happy. How can everyone hate you for this?" The cat on Sensei's shoulder meowed. She seemed to express her affirmation to Sensei's reason. "...I get it now." I wiped my tears and nodded as a sign of thanks. "Thank you, Sensei!" I turned my body and ran to my sisters' residence. 'Dinner' Just like Sanma had said. After I said what I thought, my sisters weren't angry at all. On the contrary, they also patiently instructed me about the steps, the secret trick of making dim sum and what else needs special attention. Taiyaki taught me how to make the meat for the dim sum dish. While Sakuramochi taught me how to make the sweet one. Sashimi also told me how to make it look exquisite and beautiful. Even Dorayaki, who always skips class, ran back to the classroom and eagerly came over to give insights he collected about dim sum. As expected. When it comes to dim sum, everyone will be very serious. I'm no longer sad. I earnestly remember what everyone has taught me. I'm now eagerly waiting for the next attempt. A few weeks later. Torii Institute Dormitory. "Everyone, please have a taste~" I confidently put a colorful dim sum on all plates. Everyone surrounds the plates and have a taste. My attention is focused on the two sisters. After seeing the expression they showed after eating, I couldn't help but let go of my mind. "Oh! I should say, according to the method I taught, it must be delicious." At this moment, Dorayaki proudly declared his feeling. "Hey? This one is from the way I taught, right?" Sashimi expressed doubts about this. "You guys! You want to claim all the credit, huh?" "No... I'm just..." "Yeah, don't be such a noisy guy..." Everyone became a noisy mess. Looking at the sight in front of me, I suddenly became happy. Sure enough, Dim sum are the things that makes everyone happy. The sweet taste can dispel all the unhappiness. The soft sensation can make people happy. Just bring out the snacks and you can forget even the most unpleasant things. My sisters' trouble is dissipated. Their smile is the best proof. "Big Sis Sakuramochi~ I want to eat it too." I shouted and rushed into Sakuramochi's embrace. The two sisters made a surprise exclamation. Everyone chats together, eats together. I like this kind of atmosphere the most. 'Strawberry Daifuku' Somewhere in the north of the Sakurajima Island, there is a large sakura forest. Inside it is a secret place that few people are knowing about -- Torii Institute. Unlike ordinary schools, all the members of the place are the Food Souls. Most of them are Food Souls with a children's appearance. They are taken care of by a young Food Soul. As the only teacher of this place, Sanma's daily task is to teach them the knowledge they need to survive, the general knowledge of the outside world and the establishment of correct values which is the most important thing. He still has a responsibility that cannot be avoided. That is... Taking care of the one who isn't mischievous but can still make a lot of trouble. An unconscious troublemaker is often more troublesome than the deliberate one. You can't criticize them with a harsh expression. Especially when it's a child that is still very cute. "Sensei! Look, this is the flower that I grew. Isn't it so beautiful?" "Beau... wait, is that catnip?!" "What is catnip? Hey, Saya, what happened to you?" ... ... "Sashimi! Stop right there! Are you the one who was annoying my sister again?" "No, I'm not!" "Sensei! Please stop them..." Of course, the trouble is much more than that. There are some people who will always arrive unexpectedly. "Yo! Sanma! I and Tempura are coming to see you again~" "..." Sensei, you truly are the toilsome one. Category:Food Soul Story